thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
MC80b Star Cruiser
The MC80b is a Capital Ship used by the New Republic in Eras 1-5. It carries an armament of 48/9 Heavy Turbolasers and 20/4 Ion cannons. History The MC80b was manufactured by Mon Calamari Shipyards with the first ship if its class, the Mon Remonda, entering service about one and a half years after the Battle of Endor. These ships were used to help bolster the fledgling New Republic fleet, with great success as these ships supported heavier armour than its predecessor, the Liberty-type, while still providing similar fire power. The Mon Remonda itself was a highly reliable ship with many battles to hold to its name, including being the flagship of the anti-Zsinj taskforce headed by General Han Solo and the ship itself providing the fire power that foiled Zsinj's plan on capturing the Razor's Kiss, an Executor-class Star Dreadnought. The Mon Remonda however, was destroyed at the First Battle of Mon Calamari when it was attacked by one of the Dark Empire's World Devastator superweapons, Silencer-7. It was also during this time that the MC80b's would be supplemented by the newer MC90 Star Cruisers. The MC80b would continue to serve the New Republic during the rest of the Galactic Civil War and then the Yuuzhan Vong war which the resulted in the collapse of the New Republic and birth of the Galactic alliance, to which the MC80b would still serve. Use Ingame The MC80b is the New Republic's longest serving Capital Ship, stemming from Era 1 to Era 5, unlike its predecessor: the MC80 Liberty-type (Which is only buildable in Eras 1-2). These ships should be the building blocks of any New Republic fleet, especially in the case of Eras 1 and 2, as this is the highest tier of Capital Ship available at that time. Though this may sound on its own a very competent star ship (to which it really is), there is no way for one MC80b to single-handedly engage an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and come out on top, especially in Era 1. It is best advised to have a group of 3 or 4 of MC80b's or numerous support ships to help remedy this problem. One thing to note is that despite the tooltip, the forward middle left turbolaser is actually a Heavy turbolaser and not the stated normal turbolaser. Despite the above, the MC80b doesn't have any primary weakness as it has strong shields and hull, decent weaponry, very cheap to build under the influence of the Mon Calamari Shipyards, and can deploy the highly effective X, B, and A-wing fighters respectively. Its only real flaw is that the MC80b begins to be outclassed by newer ships, such as the MC90 and Nebula-class Star Destroyers, which may result in this ship of class being almost completely abandoned by Era 5 with its only value of being cheaper than any other Capital Ships as of Era 3. In short, the MC80b (though it may not look it) is one of the most reliable Capital Ships to the New Republic and, likely, one of the best overall early-Era Capital Ships in the game with easy, quick, and durable uses. In-Game Statistics Stats * Build Cost: 4500 Credits * Build Time: 105 Seconds * Population Cost: 4 * Availability: Era 1-5 * Armor Type: Frigate * Shield Armor Type: Capital * Shield Points: 5625 * Shield Refresh Rate: 60 * Auto Resolve Health: 10130 * Tactical Health: 6000 * AI Combat Power: 4250 * Max Speed: 2.2 * Max Thrust: 0.2 * Max Rate of Turn: 0.7 Hardpoints The MC80B features the following hardpoints * 6 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (3 Port, 3 Starboard) * 2 Ion Cannons (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 1 Engine Hardpoint * 1 Hangar Category:Space Units Category:New Republic Ships